Lin Meng
Daughter of Lin Ming and Sheng Mei. She is renowned for being a dual divine soul and essence cultivatior. And in retrospects, she can be considered as an extreme talent no less than her mother. Appearance and Personality An attractive, young and rebellious little girl. Her peerless beauty can cause the downfall of a nation. She was mischievous and playful and nature but is also stern when it comes to sensitive issues. History Born in the 18th level of Dark Abyss, the Demon God's Tomb, after being sealed for 7,000 years. Baptized by Lin Ming's and Sheng Mei's breakthrough into True Divinity after undergoing the totem abyss devil ritual. As a stagnated fetus, she had already the ability to take in heaven and earth origin energy. This phenomenon is mostly manifested from monstrous geniuses. But what was even terrifying was that she had the ability to talk even in that form. One could infer the height of her latent potential from that alone. You could even say that she was already a being destined to surpass Empyrean! Name Her real name was Lin Meng, with her childhood nickname being Jiu’er.Chapter 2168 – Demon Bone The name was chosen by Sheng Mei. The ‘Meng’ from Lin Meng was an ancient word for dream and the word ‘Jiu’ was an ancient word for nine. She had dreamt of her child in her heart demon dreamland and also dreamt of Lin Ming’s 7000 past years of life. In a sense, the reason she resolved her mind to undo the seal and have her child be born was because of her heart demon dreamland. Since the child was to be born because of a dream, it was also named after a dream. As for the childhood nickname of Jiu’er, that was because Sheng Mei had experienced nine reincarnations, and those nine lives she lived were live nine different dreams. Powers and Abilities A Dual Cultivator in essence and soul, a similar path of cultivation as Divine Dream. However, in comparison with Divine Dream, she had the background of two top masters and was already extremely gifted. This had made her martial path smoother compared to the arduous road Divine Dream had walked on. She is a terrifying genius that is easily a top elite of the entire 33 Heavens. Just by casually training in the martial path, she has reached the large success in her cultivation. Becoming and Empyrean? A True Divinity? All of that was easily passed by her. She was already a pinnacle genius of the entire 33 Heavens with just her heritage and background alone. But with the baptism of the Heavenly Dao, her potential had reached an all time high. It could be said that the chance dual breakthroughs of Lin Ming and Sheng Mei had given her a a great blessing and a cheat code of perceiving the laws of the 33 Heavens. During the shattering of the divine chains of heaven, she had absorbed a great part of the highest source laws of the 33 Heavens, thus engraving her with a body that exuded the highest truths of the world! In terms of cultivating and perceiving laws, if she said that she was number two, no one would dare call themselves first. Her ability to cultivate could be considered monstrous, even surpassing Xiao Moxian and Lin Huang. Trivia * The 'Meng' in Lin Meng stands for dream, her name can also mean 'Forest Dream'. While the 'Jiu' in Lin Jiu stands for nine. The 'Er' in Jiu'er is used in ancient china to call close friends and relatives. References Category:Characters Category:Lin Family Category:33 Heavens Category:Divine Realm Category:Female Category:Alive